Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling van Libertas
Stemming Bestuur :Dit kan later - als er meer inwoners zijn - eventueel herzien worden. #Gaat wel akkoord met de tabel op de pagina. ## ## Ik ga voorlopig nog akkoord, maar zoals je zegt zal dit later nog worden herbekeken. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:35 (UTC) ## Ik ga akkoord INDIEN er voor elke voorzitter van een wijk/gemeente een klein college van adviseurs of een buurtwerking mag komen. 1 mei 2007 07:44 (UTC) ##:Met de nadruk op mag danwel. Enkel bij "populaire" wijken 1 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) ##::Inderdaad, met de nadruk op mag. 1 mei 2007 14:03 (UTC) ## Ziet er goed uit. American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:18 (UTC) ## Ook mee eens - Martijn 1 mei 2007 11:53 (UTC) ##Bucurestean 5 mei 2007 21:53 (UTC) # Gaat niet akkoord met de tabel op de pagina. ## 29 apr 2007 18:51 (UTC) ## ##: waarom? 29 apr 2007 19:00 (UTC) ##::Zie wat ik op het forum gezegd heb. 29 apr 2007 19:01 (UTC) ##:::Wat vind je daar van? 29 apr 2007 20:28 (UTC) ##::::Bwa, wat betreft de regeringsvorm > voor bovenstaande stemming. Buurtcomités voor wijken > te weinig inwoners, later miss. Maar wat wou je dan doen met gemeentes? 29 apr 2007 20:37 (UTC) ##:::::Nu, wegens gebrek aan inwoners, zullen de gemeenten door één persoon geleid worden. Daarna kan er een schepencollege worden aangeduid dat samen met de burgemeester kan overleggen. Dus de gemeenten zitten nu nog in een beginfase maar wel een waar men nog vele wendigen aan kan geven. Dus eigenlijk kan je wel 'Voor' stemmen op CL. Want alleen Dimi en jij zijn actief en aangezien het nu 50%-50% is en een week snel voorbij is :-S ... Geleyns 30 apr 2007 09:38 (UTC) ##... Stemming Republiek :Er waren 3 stemmen voor Republiek en geen voor een andere bestuursvorm, dus het lijkt me goed om ons al voor te bereiden op een republiek. Opgelet''' - geen discussies of commentaar, zie hiervoor onderaan.'' Onderwerp 1: Duur van presidentsschap # één jaar ## 30 apr 2007 16:36 (UTC) ## Het is geen perfect systeem, maar het lijkt me veruit het meest logisch en eenvoudig. 30 apr 2007 19:36 (UTC) ## Om jullie een plezier te doen zal ik meegaan ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 07:39 (UTC) ## American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:19 (UTC) ## Zie geen reden om het anders te doen, dit is het meest logisch - Martijn 1 mei 2007 11:55 (UTC) ## (met de mogelijkheid en ontslag in te dienen waarbij een ander van te voren bepaald persoon tijdelijk de macht heeft tot het einde van dat jaar) M'literõv 1 mei 2007 17:23 (UTC) (zie "algemeen overleg") ## ... # '''''ander voorstel ## Liever een semester of trimester. Een jaar lijkt me te lang. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 17:26 (UTC) ## ... Onderwerp 2: Herverkozen worden # steeds ## 30 apr 2007 16:36 (UTC) ## Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 17:28 (UTC) ## 30 apr 2007 19:37 (UTC) ## Martijn 1 mei 2007 11:56 (UTC) ## zie ook bij ander voorstel, ik ben voor steeds. M'literõv 1 mei 2007 17:23 (UTC) ## ... # één maal ##... # ander voorstel ## Steeds automatisch het volgende ambtstermijn ingaan totdat een van de twee partijen (de president of een meerderheid van rest) aangeeft dat het wel genoeg geweest is. En dan aan het eind van die periode een nieuwe kiezen. Anders moeten we steeds stemmen etz. M'literõv 1 mei 2007 17:23 (UTC) ##... Stop! Geen republiek! Gebruik dit alleen als je tegen een republiek bent en je snel terug een stemming wil houden. (deze optie is er omdat die stemming snel werd beëindigd) ::: Sorry voor mijn soms wat gestoorde ideën zoals deze: Wel, Ik las net iets over de adel. Ik ben voor een republiek, zolang we nogmaar zo weinig leden hebben. Maar om het een beetje meer beweging te geven, daarmee bedoel ik dat het zo saai is als er een voorstel komt en de president steeds alleen maar 'JA' of 'NEE' hoeft te zeggen, kunnen we een bicameraal stelsel maken, en daar komt die adel weer. Een kamer 'x' (een of andere naam) met een president (of ministerpresident, daar kom ik zo nog op) en ministers die snel alles afhandelen, volledig gekozen door de inwoners van Libertas. En een kamer 'y' met de adel, mensen die veel betekenen voor Wikistad, die alles nog een rustig kunnen keuren en een voorstel kunnen terug sturen naar de kamer 'x', maar nooit deel kunnen nemen aan kamer 'x' (om te voorkomen dat iemand eerst een voorstel doet en daarna zelf zegt 'ja het is goed'). Als we dan als hoofd van de kamer 'y' een fictieve koning benoemen die een mooie pagina krijgt maar verder geen macht heeft omdat hij niet bestaat en dus geen beslissingen kan nemen. De leden van kamer 'y' kunnen dan gekozen worden uit de adel door de koning, maar omdat die niet kan beslissen worden die leden dan door de ministerpresident en de rest van kamer 'x' gekozen. Dan hebben we wel een soort republieke monarchie waarbij alle macht over de gebruikers van Libertas verdeeld is. 2 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) ::::Speciaal systeem... 2 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) Maar dat is idd alleen handig met véél inwoners. Algemeen overleg Een jaar vind ik te lang. Ik heb liever een semester of trimester. Op enkele maanden tijd kun je veel verwezenlijken. Over herverkiezingen vind ik dat je steeds herverkozen mag worden. Als die president goed werk geleverd heeft mag die daar mee doorgaan. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 17:28 (UTC) :Een jaar is snel voorbij hoor, en op wikipedia worden moderatoren na een jaar herverkozen. 30 apr 2007 17:45 (UTC) ::Ik zal me erbij neer leggen... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 07:37 (UTC) # overleg bij commentaar M'literõv met de mogelijkheid en ontslag in te dienen waarbij een ander van te voren bepaald persoon tijdelijk de macht heeft tot het einde van dat jaar #:daar dient een vice-president (oorspronkelijk?) toch voor. 1 mei 2007 17:32 (UTC) #::Oa toch ja. Ik ben in de eerste plaats je adviseur en rechterhand en zal het overnemen als jij er vroegtijdig mee zou kappen. 1 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) #:::En wie wordt dan vice? Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) #::::Iemand die de vice (dan president) aanstelt zeker. 1 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) #:::::Waarschijnlijk, maar dat zullen we wel zien wanneer die dag aanbreekt. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:38 (UTC) #:::(na 2x bwc) Maar nee, ik denk dat het in het echt neemt de vice het over terwijl er extra verkiezingen zijn. Die verkiez. zijn beslissend 1 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) #::::Wééér verkiezingen :D --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) #:::::Ach, laten we er vanuit gaan dat dat allemaal wel niet al te snel zal voorvallen he. 1 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) #::::@ Geleyns: je was toch eerst voor verkiezingen om de drie maand? Awel dan. 1 mei 2007 17:46 (UTC) #::::::Ik bedoel te zeggen dat er geen tijdslimit aan hoeft te zitten. 2 mei 2007 17:40 (UTC) #:::::::@ Dimitri: Jullie hebben we omgepraat ;-) 2 mei 2007 17:49 (UTC) Stemming Regeringsvorm Even vooruit denken. Gaan we naar een const. monarchie (zoals België, Nederland) of een republiek (Frankrijk, USA). Persoonlijk vind ik een const. monarchie wel iets hebben, een soort prestige. Waarschijnlijk zal de koning dan Koning Robin I zijn, aangezien hij de stichter is. En als prins of Eerste Minister DimiTalen, enz. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 17:07 (UTC) Dus een kleine stemming: # Monarchie: ##... # Republiek: ## Lijkt me het beste. Met een president en een vice. 29 apr 2007 18:51 (UTC) ##:Omdat er dan democratie is? Stemmen wie president wordt? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:52 (UTC) ##::Idd vanwege een mooie democratie, en omdat ik 'n monarchie nogal verouderd vind. Verder lijkt het me duidelijk dat Robin president wordt, al dan niet na een stemming. 29 apr 2007 19:01 (UTC) ##:::Maar een const. monarchie is eigenlijk hetzelfde (+ prestige) Eerste minister (=president). Koning, meer cerimonieel, maar heeft ook nog steeds macht. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:03 (UTC) ## Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 15:29 (UTC) ##:er zijn toch te weinig mensen hier, dit gaat toch niet 30 apr 2007 15:33 (UTC) ##:: Met een president (jij) en vice-president (Dimitri) ligt de basis er en kan er reclame gemaakt worden (op Wikipedia?); dat resulteert tot meer inwoners. meer inwoners => meer mogelijkheden. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 15:36 (UTC) ##:::Ja, maar voor hoelang is die verkozen? Anders ben ik toch een dictator als er geen verkiezingen zijn!? 30 apr 2007 15:55 (UTC) ##:::Echte president: 6 jaar. Pak 3 maanden. Een trimester. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 16:20 (UTC) ##::::Maar daar hebben we toch veel te weinig volk voor. Eigenlijk zie ik een republiek wel zitten, als ik nadenk hoelang 6 jaar is. Ik zou zeggen: voor één jaar en je mag steeds herverkozen worden. Wat denken jullie? 30 apr 2007 16:29 (UTC) ## we kunnen daarna een stemming doen voor hoelang en hoeveel keer je mag herverkozen worden. 30 apr 2007 16:29 (UTC) ##:Een jaar is lang. Ik zou eerder neigen naar een semester of trimester. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 16:31 (UTC) ##... # Andere regeringsvorm: ## maar ik weet nog niet wat. 29 apr 2007 19:00 (UTC) (miss een eigen regeringsvorm ontwikkelen - leuk leuk :p) ## ##:Wel, we zijn met drie, waarom geen triumviraat ofzo iets. Het is een Romeinse regeringvorm. :D Geleyns 30 apr 2007 09:29 (UTC) ##::Vind ik geen goed idee, kijk maar naar hoe het in het Oude Rome is afgelopen... 30 apr 2007 14:14 (UTC) ##:::'t was ma een graptjen Pol :) Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:23 (UTC) ## ... Wijken en gemeentes Ik heb me al lang neergelegd met het huidige bestuurlijk systeem. Maar graag zou ik hebben datr de voorzitter van wijk/gemeente bijgestaan wordt door een bepaald college. Een soort buurtcomiteetje of een schepencollege. Maar a) hoe doen we dat, b) wie is er voor, c) hoe noemen we het, d) hier kan nog een vraag komen. 30 apr 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Goed dat je neergelegd hebt bij het systeem :-). Maar a) is niet zo'n groot probleem b) dit wel, zeer groot proobleem c) dit is een zeeeer moeilijke vraag :p 30 apr 2007 19:54 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat Geleyns en Flyingbird er wel voor te vinden zijn. En hoe noemen we dit? De buurtwerking? Een wijkcomité? 30 apr 2007 19:55 (UTC) :::Maar met een viertal mensen kunnen we geen buurtcomités vullen he. 30 apr 2007 20:00 (UTC) ::::Toch wel. #Gemeente ##Burgemeester ##Schepencollege (vanaf 3 (dus moeten er al 12 inwoners zijn)- max. de 1/4 van de gemeente) #Wijk ##Voorzitter ##Ondervoorzitter, secretaris,... (Raad van Bestuur?) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 07:36 (UTC) Of: we kunnen het ook eenvoudig houden he. Wijk/gemeente staat onder leiding van respectievelijk voorzitter/burgemeester. Ze worden respectievelijk bijgestaan door buurtwerking/schepencollege. De invulling hiervan is volledig vrij (in aantal etc). 1 mei 2007 09:04 (UTC) Waarom zo niet? Verkiezingen Ik zou graag hebben dat we (zoals op Bestuurlijke indeling staat aangegeven) een (tijdelijke!) president en vice hebben. Ik zou graag hebben dat die een maand de plak zwaaien en dat we dan échte verkiezingen houden. Waarbij we president, vicepresident en parlement (voorheen:WSB) kiezen, allemaal voor 1 jaar. Nee? 1 mei 2007 09:06 (UTC) :Goed, we kunnen dan een maandje oefenen ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) :: 1 mei 2007 14:08 (UTC) Na archief Wat betreft de indeling in distrikten, zou het niet beter zijn dat elk eiland een district is, met het oog op de toekomst wel te verstaan. Eventueel kunnen we het "hoofdeiland" nog opdelen in Noord-Zuid of West-Oost. Dit is enkel een idee, misschien is het beter zo maar ik denk dat het binnenkort toch veranderd zal moeten worden als Wikistad uitbreidt. 15 jun 2007 17:26 (UTC) :Ja zo ongeveer. Maar ik had toch wel een paar andere ideeen: *Wikistad apart *Hoofdeiland is naast wikistad opgedeeld in 2 districten *Koningseilanden maakt deel uit van het eiland van CL en CL-s *en verder alle eilanden apart district. Ik was van plan om een kaartje te maken.. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) :100% met je eens 15 jun 2007 17:47 (UTC) ::Zie ajb F:K. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:04 (UTC) Schets van het hoofdeiland door Alexandru eq. En nu districten: Vindt persoonlijk dat het er niet slecht uitziet. 16 jun 2007 16:52 (UTC) :Die koningseilanden en die andere hoekige zien er niet echt oke uit (en zou ik zelf weghalen). Verder als aan de oost kust fjorden liggen moeten die eigenlijk ook op het eiland dat aan de oostkust liggen... --Moriad 16 jun 2007 18:06 (UTC) ::1) dat was nog maar een schets. 2) hoe bedoel je? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 18:09 (UTC) :::hmm nee mijn fout.. sorry ik had even neit goed genoeg na gedacht :P --Moriad 16 jun 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::::ok. :p. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 18:32 (UTC) Update Deze pagina dient geüpdated of gewikificeerd te worden. 29 jun 2007 14:17 (UTC) :Ik zag dat het 2de district nog een naam moet krijgen. Waarom niet "New Canada" aangezien alle namen sowieso naar Canada (Vancouver Island) verwijzen. 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 15:30 (UTC) Uhm ik zou terra nostra bij het skigebied trekken... wordt namelijk al door jullie regering op die manier gedaan dus is beter om allemaal gelijk te houden .. --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:56 (UTC)